


Simon Says

by grapenight



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-30
Updated: 2013-03-30
Packaged: 2017-12-06 23:04:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/741201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapenight/pseuds/grapenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon sets up a game of Simon says, with the goal of winning Ryan over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Says

"Let's play Simon Says!" Brendon suggests when his friends run out of things to do while they're hanging out. Usually, Brendon's requests like this would be quickly denied ("Because we aren't in elementary school, Brendon"), but most of his friends knew Brendon's ulterior motive behind this.

"Alright, if we must," Spencer said with fake reluctance. Everyone else follows suit, except for Ryan, because he is the one person who isn't aware of what's really going on.

"Seriously, guys?" Ryan asked disbelievingly. "Why?"

"It'll be tons of fun, Ryan!" Brendon said, wrapping an arm around Ryan's shoulders and smiling widely.

Ryan sighed and finally agreed.

"Great! I get to be Simon!" Brendon calls.

"That's not fair!" Ryan said, "You're the one who wanted to play this in the first place, shouldn't someone else have the easy job?"

"Nope," Brendon said persistently. He was practically jumping with excitement. He had been waiting for his chance forever, and now it had finally come. He hoped everything would go smoothly. 

They all stood in lines, facing Brendon, who was in the front.

"Okay, I'll start you off easy, Simon says lift up you're left foot!" Brendon commanded.

Everyone did this easily, except William, who lifted up his right foot. 

"Bill!" Brendon called out, "Wrong foot man!"

William looked down, shocked. "Shit, I need to work on my left and right."

He then walked out to the side, officially out of the game.

Brendon smiled, pleased at how things were going already. Ryan had been reluctant to join the game, but once he was in it, he was deadly serious, not wanting to be the loser.

"Simon says stop."

Everyone put their feet down, easily, and Brendon continued. "Spin around!"

Jon and Pete both turned around, but they were the only ones. 

"I didn't say Simon says, you're out," Brendon called out to then.

"Those always get me," Pete grumbled as he walked over to the side to join William, Jon following behind him. "Why is it so hard to play a fucking children's game?"

The game continued in this manner, with people getting out every few commands. Brendon was over the moon with how things were going, because Ryan was still in and doing well. What he didn't know was that his friends were all getting out on purpose, messing up on easy commands that they would normally get.

At one point, Gabe said, "It might have been a mistake to let Brendon be Simon, this might all go to his head."

Normally, it would go to Brendon's head, but today his only concern was doing what he needed to, he wasn't even very into being Simon. it was still great to him, though, because who didn't like being the leader?

"Simon says sing a song with me," Brendon said, taking control of his leadership powers.

"Told you," Gabe muttered.

Most people reluctantly agreed to sing a magnificant version of "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star" ("What?" Brendon had asked when he got weird looks when he said they were singing that. "It's a children's game, I might as well sing children's music."). Brendon smiled as he sang, picking out Ryan's voice easily. He had such a pretty voice, in a different way than Brendon did, and even though he was singing in a joking manner, Brendon found it beautiful.

Once they finished, Brendon smiled brightly and stared straight at Ryan until Ryan stared back. "You did wonderful," Brendon said to all of them, but as he said it he continued to stare right at Ryan, who eventually smiled back. Brendon loved RYan's smile. "Except you, Gabe, you're out, Simon says."

Gabe hollered, outraged, "Why? I sang along perfectly!"

"It was for the smart ass comments. I'm Simon, and I can kick you out if you cross me," Brendon said, finally looking away from Ryan.

"Fine," Gabe said as he walked over to the side.

The next round, Andy and Patrick both got out after refusing to try to do a handstand. ("You don't even have to do it, just try!" Brendon had said.   
"No," Patrick flat out refused.)

Now only Ryan and Spencer were left, and they were both trying their best (so Ryan thought) to win.

"Sit down," Brendon said, and he winked slightly at Spencer to tell him it was time to get out. Spencer nodded slightly and sat down.

"Ooo," People called from the side. "You're out!"

Spencer acted like he was pissed off about losing, but he really didn't care.

"I won, right?" Ryan asked then, glad to be done, and the winner.

"Nope," Brendon said, and when Ryan opened his mouth to argue, he continued. "I'm Simon, what I say goes. You have to play another round to make you win certified."

Ryan sighed but didn't fight it.

"Simon say," Brendon started, the smiled wide as he said the next part, "Kiss me."

At first Ryan looked completely shocked at his request. "But, what..."

"Simon says," Brendon repeated, persistently.

Ryan thought for a moment, before walking up to Brendon and grabbing his face to pull him in for a kiss. Brendon's order had been a kiss, that's all, nothing specific, and he was startled when Ryan's tongue licked at is lips, deepening the kiss. It was a good kind of startled, though.

After a few moments, they parted, breathing in deeply, staring at each other. "Simon says," Brendon said one last time, "Be my boyfriend."

Ryan smiled brightly, "Of course."

Their kissing was interrupted a few minutes later by Gabe saying, "Can we play a real game now, where I don't have to get out? Because, really, I can beat all of your asses."

Ryan agreed this time, no reluctance. "I'll be the real winner, anyways, so go for it," Ryan said while grabbing Brendon's hand.

Brendon was overjoyed that his plan had worked out so well, and he joined the next round happily. About halfway through the game, he whispered in Ryan's ear, "If Simon told you to give me a blowjob, would you?"

Ryan's started choke and Brendon's tremulous laughter caused them both to miss the next command and get out. Brendon couldn't make himself care to much as Ryan pulled him into the first bathroom they could find.

"Whatever you say, Simon."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I saw something about Simon says and it made em think of this, so I wrote it and it's just fun and short, and I really liked the idea, that's it, enjoy!


End file.
